Disney Time (spin-off series)
Disney Time is a spin-off series from The Walt Disney Company. Specials Disney Time: Descendants - The Story Lives On Takes place after the events of Descendants 3 and Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00, with the VKs coming to Auradon, the Son of Alameda Slim, Alain Slim attended to Auradon Prep along with his best friend, the Son of Hades and Maleficent, Heath, who came to visit his sister, Mal, as they meet the Son of Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, Prince Paul. Dr. Duon is being informed by President Tabuu about Jafar's Snake Staff, Sword of Shan Yu and Mordu's Claw. Disney Time: Amphibia - The Disappearance of Marcy Takes place after the events of Amphibia (Season 1), Anne and the Plantars were wondering where did her friend, Marcy disappeared to. Byleth arrived to join Smash. Disney Time: Frozen - Spiritual Awakening Takes place after the events of Frozen 2, Prince Hans meets President Tabuu, and he wants plan to take over Arendelle. Prince Hans steal Freezing Bear Progrise Key from Zero-One and uses his RaidRiser to transforms into Freezing Bear Raider. Mario, Luigi, Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Luigi found a Blizzard Mushroom in the iceberg. Characters Heroes * Main Protagonists ** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O/Kamen Rider OOO Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver)/Kamen Rider Drive Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form ** Mario ** Luigi ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Sora ** Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Decade II/Kamen Rider Build Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) ** Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Diend II/Kamen Rider Den-O Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) ** Link ** Fox McCloud ** Falco Lombardi ** Pit ** Inkling Girl ** Inkling Boy ** Mordecai ** Rigby ** Aiko Wakitani ** Rabbid Mario ** Rabbid Luigi ** Lapinibernatus ** Professor Mad Rabbid ** Byleth ** Crystal Rainboom Dazzling Turtles *** Equestria Girls/Humane Seven/The Rainbooms **** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi/Kamen Rider Zero-One Thousand (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) **** Princess Twilight Sparkle **** Sunset Shimmer/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) **** Pinkie Pie **** Rainbow Dash/Kamen Rider Kabuto Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) **** Applejack **** Rarity **** Fluttershy *** The Dazzlings **** Adagio Dazzle **** Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Ryuki Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) **** Sonata Dusk *** Shadowbolt Five **** Sour Sweet **** Sunny Flare **** Lemon Zest/Kamen Rider Hibiki Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) **** Sugarcoat **** Indigo Zap *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT 2012 TV Series) **** Leonardo **** Raphael **** Donatello **** Michelangelo ** Mysticons *** Arkayna Goodfey *** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf *** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid *** Piper Willowbrook ** Legendary Rangers *** /Red Ranger/Gold Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Red Ranger V/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger *** /Pink Ranger *** /Zeo Pink Ranger I *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Lunar Wolf Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /S.P.D. Shadow Ranger *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** Jack Landors/ *** /Red Samurai Ranger ** *** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** *** /Super Megaforce Silver ** *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger/Dino Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (w/Preston Tien) *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Talon Ranger ** *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue/Dino Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (w/Koda) *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Green *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red ** *** /Beast Morphers Red *** /Beast Morphers Blue *** /Beast Morphers Yellow *** /Beast Morphers Gold *** /Beast Morphers Silver ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Marino *** Cinnamon *** Lexus Coma *** Zain *** Dynamo ** Team Symphogear *** Hibiki Tachibana *** Tsubasa Kazanari *** Chris Yukine *** Maria Cadenzavna Eve *** Shirabe Tsukuyomi *** Kirika Akatsuki *** Miku Kohinata ** Crisis Team (Arrowverse) *** Barry Allen/The Flash (Arrowverse) *** Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Arrowverse) *** Sara Lance/White Canary (Arrowverse) *** Kate Kane/Batwoman (Arrowverse) *** J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Arrowverse) *** Clark Kent/Superman (Arrowverse) *** Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Arrowverse) *** Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (Arrowverse) *** John Diggle/Spartan (Arrowverse) *** Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog (Arrowverse) *** Dinah Drake/Black Canary (Arrowverse) *** Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (Arrowverse) *** Roy Harper/Arsenal (Arrowverse) *** Thea Queen/Speedy (Arrowverse) *** Talia al Ghul (Arrowverse) *** Nyssa al Ghul (Arrowverse) *** Alena Whitlock/Sojo Sledgehammer (Arrowverse) *** Lyla Michaels/Harbinger (Arrowverse) *** Christopher Chance/Human Target (Arrowverse) *** Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Arrowverse) *** Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger (Arrowverse) *** Ted Grant/Wildcat (Arrowverse) *** Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (Arrowverse) *** Laurel Lance (Earth-2)/Black Canary (Arrowverse) *** Rory Regan/Ragman (Arrowverse) *** Emiko Adachi/Green Arrow (Arrowverse) *** Cisco Ramon/Vibe (Arrowverse) *** Caitlin Snow/Frost (Arrowverse) *** Wally West/Kid Flash (Arrowverse) *** Raph Dibny/Elonngated Man (Arrowverse) *** Hartley Rathaway/Pied Peter (Arrowverse) *** Jay Garrick/The Flash (Arrowverse) *** Accelerated Man (Arrowverse) *** Anissa Pierce/Thunder (Arrowverse) *** Jennifer Pierce/Lightning (Arrowverse) *** Grace Choi (Arrowverse) *** Alex Danvers (Arrowverse) *** Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (Arrowverse) *** James Olsen/Guardian (Arrowverse) *** Nia Nal/Dreamer (Arrowverse) *** Malefic J'onzz (Arrowverse) *** M'gann M' orzz/Miss Martian (Arrowverse) *** Ray Palmer/The Atom (Arrowverse) *** Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Arrowverse) *** Nate Heywood/Steel (Arrowverse) *** Behrad Tomaz (Arrowverse) *** Ava Sharpe (Arrowverse) *** Gary Green (Arrowverse) *** Charlie (Arrowverse) *** Mona Wu/Wolfie (Arrowverse) *** Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (Arrowverse) *** Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Arrowverse) *** John Constantine (Arrowverse) *** Chas Chandler (Arrowverse) *** Zed Martin (Arrowverse) *** Lucifer Morningstar (Arrowverse) *** Chloe Decker (Arrowverse) *** Mari/Vixen *** Kussa/Vixen *** Ray Terrill/The Ray (Arrowverse) *** John Trujiilo/Black Condor (Arrowverse) *** Jenny Knight/Phantom Lady (Arrowverse) *** Leo Snart/Citizen Cold (Arrowverse) *** Bruce Wayne/Batman (Arrowverse) *** Swamp Thing (Arrowverse) *** Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil (Arrowverse) *** Phantom Stranger (Arrowverse) *** Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Arrowverse) *** Rachel Roth/Raven (Arrowverse) *** Jason Todd/Robin (Arrowverse) *** Koriand'r "Kory Anders"/Starfire (Arrowverse) *** Hank Hall/Hawk (Arrowverse) *** Dawn Granger/Dove (Arrowverse) *** Rose Wilson/Ravager (Earth-9) (Arrowverse) *** Subject 13/Conner (Arrowverse) *** Jericho Wilson/Jericho (Earth-9) (Arrowverse) *** Krypto (Arrowverse) *** Barbara Gordan/Batgirl/Oracle (Arrowverse) *** Dinah Redmond (Arrowverse) *** Helena Kyle/Huntress (Arrowverse) *** Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Arrowverse) *** Bruce Wayne/Batman (Earth-203) (Arrowverse) ** Miraculous Team *** Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *** Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *** Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *** Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *** Luka Couffaine/Viperion *** Max Kanté/Pegasus *** Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey *** Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko *** Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx Allies * Kang the Conqueror * Astranova * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Sticks the Badger * Sally Acorn * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Lance the Fox * Princess Zelda * Zak * Zoe * Secur-X * * Venus de Milo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Karai * Shinigami * Mighty Mutanimals ** Slash ** Pigeon Pete ** Dr. Tyler Rockwell ** Leatherhead ** Sir Malachi ** Muckman ** Spider Bytez ** Mondo Gecko * Metalhead * Fugitoid * Bebop * Rocksteady * Rahzar * Fishface * Tiger Claw * Bishop * Mona Lisa * Sal Commander * Zeno the Triceraton * Spike * Puppy Spike * Starlight Glimmer/Kamen Rider Decade Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Trixie Lulamoon/Kamen Rider Wizard Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One) * Sandalwood/Kamen Rider Agito Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Micro Chips * Summer Solstice/Kamen Rider W Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * FrankIe/Kamen Rider Fourze Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Gloriosa Daisy * Juniper Montage * Wallflower Blush/Kamen Rider Ghost Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Vignette Valencia * Timber Spruce/Rider Unit 555/Kamen Rider Faiz Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade/Kamen Rider Blade Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Nick/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Origin/Kamen Rider Kuuga Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Indigo Wreath/Kamen Rider Gaim Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Simon * Roman * Aqua Blossom/Kamen Rider Low Build * Nikki * Rose Heart/Kamen Rider MantisHopper * Nolan North/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo/Kamen Rider Kiva Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Scott Green * PostCrush ** Kiwi Lollipop ** Supernova Zap * Benson Dunswoody * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue * Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O/Kamen Rider Zi-O Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie * Goriders ** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O/Aka-Rider ** Yuni/Cure Cosmo/Ao-Rider ** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease/Ki-Rider ** Hammie/Chameleon Green/Mido-Rider ** Ichigo Hoshimiya/Momo-Rider * Mashin Sentai Kirameiger ** Juru Atuta/Kiramei Red ** Tametomo Imizu/Kiramei Yellow ** Sena Hayami/Kiramei Green ** Shigure Oshikiri/Kiramei Blue ** Sayo Ooharu/Kiramei Pink * Space Squad ** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G ** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider ** Touma Amagi/Jiraiya * Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma/Ultraman Reiga * Nightmare Investigators ** Gate ** Isoc ** High Max ** Commander Yammark ** Ground Scaravich ** Blizzard Wolfang ** Blaze Heatnix ** Rainy Turtloid ** Infinity Mijinion ** Metal Shark Player ** Shield Sheldon * Berkana * Gareth * Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue * Tsukuyomi (Fox) * Susanoo * Amaterasu * Rikudou Sennin * Izanagi * Izanami * Chris Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Kirito * Asuna * Vincent * Space Sheriff Samurai's Team ** Space Sheriff Samurai ** Red Knight ** Prince Rapitor ** Ninja ** Joker * Mal * Evie * Jay * Carlos * Ben * Chad Charming * Audrey * Jane * Uma * Celia Facilier * Harry Hook * Gil Villains * Hyper Subspace Army ** President Tabuu/Another Geiz (Powered with a Galeem Spirit and a Dharkon Spirit) ** Dr. Duon (Part 1) ** King Dark Star ** Dr. Galleom (Part 2) ** Antibyte - Shadow Puppet Ninja and Remaining Member of the Galactic Ninjas (Part 2) ** Armored Mantis (Part 3) ** Hibiki Darkness ** Prince Hans/Freezing Bear Raider (Part 3) ** Neo-Mavro ** Shredder (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/ ** Lord Draven ** /Arcanon Ranger ** Lord Reaper ** *** /A-Squad S.P.D. Red Ranger *** /A-Squad S.P.D. Blue Ranger *** /A-Squad S.P.D. Green Ranger *** /A-Squad S.P.D. Yellow Ranger *** /A-Squad S.P.D. Pink Ranger ** Valtor/Dark Red Samurai Ranger/Samurai Drakkon ** Freeze/Kamen Rider Freeze (Part 3) ** Lion Spear Knight ** Hippoundamus ** Outlaw Black ** Ninja Star Dragon ** ** MaceBeard ** Cyclonus ** Disharmonia ** Professor Jinzo (Formerly; betrayed) ** Prince Rapitor (Formerly; betrayed) ** Red Knight (Formerly; betrayed) ** Ninja (Formerly; betrayed) ** Joker (Formerly; betrayed) * Combatants ** Trilobite Magia ** Primids ** Daleks ** Putties ** Tengas ** Cogs ** Piranhatrons ** Quantrons ** Stingwingers ** Tyrannodrones ** Krybots ** Grinders ** Moogers ** Loogies *** Rotox Army *** Rotox DX Army *** Water Rotox Army *** Proto-Rotox Army ** XBorgs *** Bruisers *** Royal Guards ** Neo XBorgs ** Vivix ** Kudabots *** Basherbots *** Foxbots ** Tronics ** Spideroids ** Biotroids Cast * Josh Grelle * Captain Planet: David Mongar * Charles Martinet * Roger Craig Smith * Kirk Thornton * Haley Joel Osmont * Eva Tavares * Paula Berry * Troy Baker * Antony Del Rio * Mike West * Mark Lund * Yuki Tsujii * J. G. Quintel * William Salyers Quotes Trivia * Debut of Hibiki Darkness. * Shredder has the copy of the Dragonzord Green Ranger Power Coin, when Lord Draven made it for him, during the events of Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars. ** Lord Draven recreated and it is owned by Shredder. * Serpentera is revived by Shredder in part three. * Kirito and Asuna gives Kirito Ridewatch and Asuna Rideweatch to Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash. * Kimberly Ann Hart's return since , appeared in the post-credits scene. Songs Opening Theme Songs * Lifelight (Opening & Ending Theme Song, Part 1-Part 3) Insert Songs * Ending Theme Songs * Lifelight (Opening & Ending Theme Song, Part 1-Part 3) Gallery EEF8eEoU0AEv2BE.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Zero-One (Zion "Pikachu18" ver.) KR01-Tatoba Singing OOO Progrise Key.png|Zion's TatobaSinging OOO Progrise Key KR01-Tatoba Singing OOO Progrise Key (Open).png|Zion's TatobaSinging OOO Progrise Key (Opened) 76965246_p0.jpg|Hibiki Tachibana vs Hibiki Darkness 73738118 p0 master1200.jpg|Zion's Hattari Ridewatch EEot-YdVUAIKI6-.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto Zero-One (Rainbow Dash ver.) KR01-Clock Upping Kabuto Progrise Key.png|Rainbow Dash's ClockUpping Kabuto Progrise Key KR01-Clock Upping Kabuto Progrise Key (Open).png|Rainbow Dash's ClockUpping Kabuto Progrise Key (Opened) EDx6x9MUcAU2eex.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Zero-One (Zion "Pikachu18" ver.) KR01-Tire Changing Drive Progrise Key.png|Zion's TireChanging Drive Progrise Key KR01-Tire Changing Drive Progrise Key (Open).png|Zion's TireChanging Drive Progrise Key (Opened) EEBRBzvUwAAJ0I7.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Zero-One (FrankIe ver.) KR01-Space Coming Fourze Progrise Key.png|FrankIe's SpaceComing Fourze Progrise Key KR01-Space Coming Fourze Progrise Key (Open).png|FrankIe's SpaceComing Fourze Progrise Key (Opened) EDgn8xuUYAApaLQ.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Zero-One (Blueberry Cake ver.) KR01-Best Matching Build Progrise Key.png|Blueberry Cake's BestMatching Build Progrise Key KR01-Best Matching Build Progrise Key (Open).png|Blueberry Cake's BestMatching Build Progrise Key (Opened) Evol Grip.jpg|Evol Grip MMPR Boom-Shredder Green Ranger.png|Green Ranger Shredder ENeWsLrUYAA96Zq.jpg|Another Ryusoul Red ED7qewxU0AES36e.jpg|Kamen Rider Wizard Zero-One (Trixie Lulamoon ver.) KR01-Magic Showing Wizard Progrise Key.png|Trixie Lulamoon's MagicShowing Wizard Progrise Key KR01-Magic Showing Wizard Progrise Key (Open).png|Trixie Lulamoon's MagicShowing Wizard Progrise Key (Opened) ED3JfQlVAAAK-gE.jpg|Kamen Rider Gaim Zero-One (Indigo Wreath ver.) KR01-On Staging Gaim Progrise Key.png|Indigo Wreath's OnStaging Gaim Progrise Key KR01-On Staging Gaim Progrise Key (Open).png|Indigo Wreath's OnStaging Gaim Progrise Key (Opened) EE LH1HUUAEHQVp.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade Zero-One (Norman ver.) KR01-Turn Upping Blade Progrise Key.png|Norman's TurnUpping Blade Progrise Key KR01-Turn Upping Blade Progrise Key (Open).png|Norman's TurnUpping Blade Progrise Key (Opened) EEUM756UUAQTME8.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade Zero-One (Starlight Glimmer ver.) KR01-Kamen Riding Decade Progrise Key.png|Starlight Glimmer's KamenRiding Decade Progrise Key KR01-Kamen Riding Decade Progrise Key (Open).png|Starlight Glimmer's KamenRiding Decade Progrise Key (Opened) EELd1NKUUAIW8ml.jpg|Kamen Rider W Zero-One (Summer Solstice ver.) KR01-Crime Counting Double Progrise Key.png|Summer Solstice's CrimeCounting Double Progrise Key KR01-Crime Counting Double Progrise Key (Open).png|Summer Solstice's CrimeCounting Double Progrise Key (Opened) EFHxM6qUwAAkFm8.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz Zero-One (Timber Spruce ver.) KR01-Exceed Charging Faiz Progrise Key.png|Timber Spruce's ExceedCharging Faiz Progrise Key KR01-Exceed Charging Faiz Progrise Key (Open).png|Timber Spruce's ExceedCharging Faiz Progrise Key (Opened) EDlxw0HU0AAuFtW.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Zero-One (Sunset Shimmer ver.) KR01-Level Upping Ex-Aid Progrise Key.png|Sunset Shimmer's LevelUpping Ex-Aid Progrise Key KR01-Level Upping Ex-Aid Progrise Key (Open).png|Sunset Shimmer's LevelUpping Ex-Aid Progrise Key (Opened) EFHx6TXUEAMxA48.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryuki Zero-One (Aria Blaze ver.) KR01-Final Venting Ryuki Progrise Key.png|Aria Blaze's FinalVenting Ryuki Progrise Key KR01-Final Venting Ryuki Progrise Key (Open).png|Aria Blaze's FinalVenting Ryuki Progrise Key (Opened) Kight Reidlich Armor.png|Armored Mantis Black Cross King.png|King Dark Star Gokdos Gill.jpg|Neo-Mavro KRZiO-Kasshin.png|Neo XBorgs EE K66AUUAAaHQL.jpg|Kamen Rider Hibiki Zero-One (Lemon Zest ver.) KR01-Drumming Hibiki Progrise Key.png|Lemon Zest's Drumming Hibiki Progrise Key KR01-Drumming Hibiki Progrise Key (Open).png|Lemon Zest's Drumming Hibiki Progrise Key (Opened) EDYDrq6UEAAY5Oi.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Zero-One (Sougo Tokiwa ver.) KR01-Rider Timing Zi-O Progrise Key.png|Sougo Tokiwa's RiderTiming Zi-O Progrise Key KR01-Rider Timing Zi-O Progrise Key (Open).png|Sougo Tokiwa's RiderTiming Zi-O Progrise Key (Opened) EFjRkerUYAIbGaM.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga Zero-One (Nick ver.) KR01-Thumbs Upping Kuuga Progrise Key.png|Nick's ThumbsUpping Kuuga Progrise Key KR01-Thumbs Upping Kuuga Progrise Key (Open).png|Nick's ThumbsUpping Kuuga Progrise Key (Opened) EFifo73U0AAo0J1.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito Zero-One (Sandalwood ver.) KR01-Triple Flashing Agito Progrise Key.png|Sandalwood's TripleFlashing Agito Progrise Key KR01-Triple Flashing Agito Progrise Key (Open).png|Sandalwood's TripleFlashing Agito Progrise Key (Opened) EEknd1AUwAEPQId.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Zero-One (Cherry Crash ver.) KR01-Ore Visiting Den-O Progrise Key.png|Cherry Crash's OreVisiting Den-O Progrise Key KR01-Ore Visiting Den-O Progrise Key (Open).png|Cherry Crash's OreVisiting Den-O Progrise Key (Opened) EEZPRHSUEAEzjuh.jpg|Kamen Rider Kiva Zero-One (Nolan North ver.) KR01-Wake Upping Kiva Progrise Key.png|Nolan North's WakeUpping Kiva Progrise Key KR01-Wake Upping Kiva Progrise Key (Open).png|Nolan North's WakeUpping Kiva Progrise Key (Opened) EDq8JHMUUAExHlJ.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Zero-One (Wallflower Blush ver.) KR01-GoGoGo Going Ghost Progrise Key.png|Wallflower Blush's GoGoGoGoing Ghost Progrise Key KR01-GoGoGo Going Ghost Progrise Key (Open).png|Wallflower Blush's GoGoGoGoing Ghost Progrise Key (Opened) EOWATlzUUAAPOw8.jpg|Dino Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (Fusion Ranger) Exotic Brother card.jpg|Dragon Brothers Power Card Power-rangers-jungle-fury-strike-rider-cycles-jaguar.jpg|Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Strike Rider Mode Lgtoy08.jpg|Galaxy Blasters Exotic GoseiGreat by blakehunter.jpg|Dragon Gosei Great Megazord Baka.png|Hippoundamus Goon-vi-gokugokumaru.jpg|Ninja Star Dragon Goon-vi-nigori.jpg|Prince Rapitor SSN-Kuroari.png|Antibyte - Shadow Puppet Ninja and Remaining Member of the Galactic Ninjas Los Dark.jpg|Lord Reaper MSM-Ninja.jpg|Ninja (Mystic Force) KiaidoTVA.PNG|Red Knight Hitotsumi.png|Lion Spear Knight ChirakashizkyTVA.PNG|Outlaw Black YokubaridoTVA.PNG|Joker (Super Megaforce) ZaienTVA.PNG|Professor Jinzo Oni Armor.png|Space Sheriff Samurai ZatsuriguTVA.PNG|Yellzor KR01-RaidRiser.png|Prince Hans' RaidRiser Sword Of Darkness.jpg|Lord Shredder's Sword of Darkness MMPR Serpen 30SS.jpg|Serpentera Zan-KT0 of the ShotTVA.PNG|Proto-Rotox Kyoryu-chaos.png|Arcanon Ranger USK-Tecchu.png|MaceBeard USK-Kukuruga.png|Cyclonus USK-Akyanba.png|Disharmonia Drakkon-evo1.png|Samurai Drakkon (Valtor's Final Form) The Staff of Sacanas.jpg|The Staff of Sacanas (Under Zion's position) Kirito Ridewatch.jpg|Kirito Ridewatch Asuna Ridewatch.jpg|Asuna Ridewatch Gavan Fullbottle.jpg|Gavan Fullbottle Fox sword full bottles by buildriders-dcfmcvc.png|Sword Fullbottle EBhRW8cUYAIH7ub.jpg Hazard Sclashjelly.jpg|Hazard Sclashjelly 72900985 p1 master1200.jpg NewGenerationLet.png|New Generation-let 481d12acbdb236ccaa60a718c4df6dbd.jpg|Kamen Rider Freeze Dd9x29b-f363d16e-8380-44f5-ae70-1883759f8ff5.png|King Fullbottle and Spade Fullbottle See also * Disney Time Vol. 2 - Sequel spin-off series after Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede. Category:Disney Time Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00